


Pillow Talk

by ShadowMellow



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 04:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMellow/pseuds/ShadowMellow
Summary: After a long day of questing, Kirito decided to take a nap. Eugeo joins him soon after and they talk.Plays in the Game Verse. Spoilers for Alicization, Hollow Realization DLC3 & Fatal Bullet DLC3.





	Pillow Talk

Kirito collapsed onto his bed almost the moment he entered his room. It had been a long day of questing and grinding. Even without Lievre running around making replicas of them, the group had been busy getting ready to storm the SS Flugel. Honestly, he couldn’t wait to just fall asleep but he knew he couldn’t do that yet.

He didn’t need to sleep in GGO. While his avatar would get fatigued and worn out if he didn’t over an extended period of time, logging out was a perfectly fine replacement for sleep. In fact, he should be logging out to sleep if he didn’t want his mother to lecture him about it again. But there were certain… benefits to sleeping in the game.

“Come in,” he said to the soft knock on his door. Soon enough Eugeo was stepping into his room, an exasperated smile on his face.

“Seriously? At least take your coat off before you go to bed.” Kirito grinned.

“Why would I do that if I have you to help me out of it?”

“You’re impossible,” Eugeo said but still moved to pull the coat off of him. His arm was pulled as soon as he reached out. With an inelegant yelp he fell onto the bed, held in place with an arm over his chest. “Kirito! I haven’t even take my shoes off!”

“It’s fine, I didn’t take mine off, either.”

“That doesn’t make it better!”

Eugeo struggled for a bit longer much to Kirito’s amusement before turning to pout at him. He got to enjoy his expression for a few seconds before, “Asuna will be angry if we get the bed dirty.”

That made him pause. Sure, Asuna can get a bit harsh but she wouldn’t be angry about a dirty bed, right? Then again, she did get a bit fussy when he made things dirty back in Aincrad… And at school… And nags at him that he should be a better example for Yui…

He met Eugeo’s gaze and he could see his smile grow as he realized he was winning. After a long moment of silence he finally said, “I guess… we should get take off our things before we lay down in bed...”

“I’m glad you saw reason!” he said with a smile that was too bright for how tired Kirito was. Jumping off the bed, he quickly moved to unbutton his coat and untie his shoes. They had explained him how to use the menu, of course, but it seemed he was still having trouble with it, instead preferring to do things manually. Kirito himself didn’t even bother to sit as he swiped through the menu and undressed with the tap of a few buttons.

Once they were done Eugeo laid down beside him again, much happier now that they were properly undressed. As he made himself comfortable, Kirito watched as soft flaxen hair spread over the pillows, slender hands curled on the sheets and how those eyes met his as they turned from sleepy to confused--

“Do I have something on my face?” He jumped at the question, not having realized how long he had been staring.

“No, no! I was just thinking about how well you fought today! You’ve been improving a lot!” It sounded lame even to himself but Eugeo seemed to buy it, a proud smile forming on his face.

“Really? I’ve been training a lot with Shinon, so I’m glad it shows!” He seemed so happy Kirito almost felt bad about saying it but it wasn’t really a lie. He really had been fighting well and he would have praised him even if he hadn’t needed a change of topic.

He had expected Eugeo to strike up a topic he wanted to talk about like he always did so when he just smiled at him without talking he was getting a little worried.

“Something wrong?”

“It’s just… I’m thinking about how glad I am that we met again. When Alice and I left Ainground, I thought I would never see you again. So I’m just happy to be here with you.” His smile was even brighter than before and Kirito feel his cheeks reddening.

To be honest, he had been thinking the same thing. When Alice had announced that they found a way home, he had felt a swirl of conflicting emotions. He was happy they would be able to leave, he had been afraid of them being stuck in Sword Art: Origin, but he also couldn’t help the sadness of seeing them leave.

Ever since SAO, he never really had to say good bye to a friend before. Sure, he had lost people but there was never a moment where they had to leave and he would never be able to see them again. After all, the internet and phones existed. He could call them any time he wanted or meet them in a game.

But with Alice and Eugeo that wasn’t an option. They weren’t players and he had no idea where or what their home even was. So when they said they left, he knew that was it. He would never get to see them again. He would never be able to eat sweets with Alice again. He would never be able to just hang out with Eugeo again and feel… normal.

Because that’s what Eugeo makes him feel like. He loved his other friends, they had gone trough hell together in all the games they had played but with Eugeo it was just different. With him, he wasn’t the hero of Aincrad, the Black Swordsman or even a high-tier player. He was just Kirito, his mischievous friend who didn’t want to take his coat off before bed.

So when he saw them in GGO he had been relieved. Sure, them being there meant they had to find a new way to get home. Sure, it meant they were in danger because they didn’t know what would happen to them if their HP reached zero. But he had been so glad he would get to spend more time with them, to feel normal again, to not have the world on his shoulders for just a while.

Was he a bad person for being happy they didn’t make it home?

“You know,” Eugeo started, startling Kirito out of his thoughts, “I was really relieved when I saw you. I was really scared when we left, there were so many things that could go wrong. Obviously they did but I’m glad we ended up in a world where you are. I wouldn’t know what to do without you here.”

He sounded so defeated, Kirito couldn’t let this stand. “Hey now, you’re a smart guy. I’m sure you would have been able to figure it out soon enough. Plus, you would have had Alice with you.”

Eugeo smiled humorlessly. “We would have managed somehow, I guess. But I’m really glad I have you here.” He shifted his eyes, as if he was afraid to look at him. “When I saw you, it was almost stupid how happy I was. It’s just that it feels so nice when we are together. It almost...” His voice lowered, as if he was confessing a secret. “It almost makes me not want to leave.”

Kirito felt his heart stutter. His eyes turned wide as he kept staring at his friend who still refused to look at him. “Eugeo...”

“I know! I know I shouldn’t feel like this! My memories are still fuzzy, but I know I don’t belong here but… But being with you feels so good, like it’s how things are supposed to be and I don’t--”

“Then why don’t you?”

“What?” Eugeo asked, finally looking at him again. Kirito had spoken without thinking, words leaving his mouth before he knew what was going on but he knew it was how he truly felt so he kept pressing.

“Not leave. Stay. Whatever you want to call it. If you don’t want to leave, then why don’t you just stay?”

His face twisted, his inner conflict showing clearly. Kirito knew it was selfish of him to ask this, hell, it was even dangerous to. This world wasn’t safe. Staying here would no doubt be bad for Eugeo in the long run. But hearing him say those things, seeing that he felt the same way made him consider keeping this feeling of normalcy, keeping Eugeo, a possibility he couldn’t pass up.

“I--” He choked on the word, so he started again. “I would love to but I can’t. Even with how fuzzy my memories are, I know that there is something important I have to do back home. There is… someone I have to meet again.”

“...That person you said I remind you of?”

He nodded. “They… are really important to me. I don’t want to keep them waiting.”

God, it felt like was being stabbed through the heart.

He knew. He knew this was the answer Eugeo would give. After all, he was too nice, too good to just leave whatever life he had before just to stay with Kirito. He had known that from the beginning. But it didn’t make it hurt any less.

He tried to ignore that ugly feeling bubbling up at the thought that Eugeo would leave him for someone else. The thought of Eugeo having someone so important to him that he would rather attempt going home and risk getting lost again instead of staying safe next to Kirito.

So instead he just pulled the blanket up to their chins and threw an arm over Eugeo, making them effectively cuddle. He saw his friend’s face go red almost immediately which made him feel a little better.

“Well, I guess we gotta make what time we have together count then,” he said with a smile, trying to play up his bravado. Blinking for a moment, Eugeo soon returned the gesture, all doubt leaving his face.

“Yeah, I guess. Good night, Kirito.”

“Good night.” It didn’t take long for Eugeo to drift off but Kirito couldn’t bring himself to sleep with all the thoughts swirling around in his head.

Eugeo will leave. That much was inevitable.

Yawning, Kirito decided they would cross that bridge when they got there. Who knows, maybe he would be able to convince him to stay, after all. But until then, he will just enjoy what he had. Even if Eugeo wouldn’t pick him in the end, for now he was here with him and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh I havent played Fatal Bullet DLC3 yet cause I don't have my ps4 here but I did watch some let's plays to get the gist of it
> 
> I was planning to write this for hollow realization but fatal bullet is like the good stuff so I figured I would give it a try o3o  
> this is completely unbetaed by the way and its 5 am so please forgive my mistakes


End file.
